runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mion
This article is about the NPC Mion. For the actual quest boss, see Mion (Monster). Mion Sonozaki is the leader of the Silksong Guild and the seller of the Quest and Grandmaster capes. She is featured in Ak-Haranu's Students, Spirit of Lu Bu and Say Goodnight Boss!. She is first located on the docks of Tokaji, but later is found permanently at the Silksong Guild in Mikyo. Mion is described as a cheerful leader that even if there is no more options available, she will always keep going for that certain prize, meaning even if she dies, she knows that her mission is complete. Mion usually wears a Bandos chestplate, platelegs and boots along with a Saradomin godsword, which breaks during Say Goodnight Boss!. Mion is also known to be a very influencing person, which is quite funny since her guild hall is laughably larger than the village hall. History Mion is said to be one of the 5 children that Ak-Haranu found laying on the floor. As she was taken to care along with her friends, she had gotten back up on her feet and by learning from Master Haranu, she had became a strong and powerful warrior. Mion is usually said to be a quick thinking person and not change her mind. She also seems very competitive since she beat her friend, Robin Hood in a game of Runedraw over 57 times. A New Guildmate The following takes place during Ak-Haranu's Students. During Ak-Haranu's Students, Mion and her friends manage to find an adventurer and teach him/her the ways of hunting and taught him/her how to wield a Eastern Weapon. Responcibility in finding the Spirit. The following takes place during Spirit of Lu Bu. In Spirit of Lu Bu, The Adventurer asked Mion on where the spirit is. She told him/her to go talk to Blacksmith Tanya which lead him to give him 20-102 Iron Ores. Temporary disband The following takes place during Say Goodnight Boss!. During Say Goodnight Boss!, Mion along with Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, Barylstyx and the adventurer went to Jacques' hideout to kill him. During this time, everyone tried to attack him, then with a devastating blow, Keiichi was knocked back along with the adventurer after he was killed. Mion furiously looked at the adventurer which he/she was accidentally putting their weapon right next to him like as if he/she killed him. Mion then also blamed him/her for the death of Rena and both Mion and Satoko attacked the player. After he/she got Mion and Satoko down to half LP, the player convinced the two that it wasn't them. Mion apologizes for her acting furiously and they continued on out with Keiichi. Mion's Swan Song The following takes place during Final Destination. In Final Destination, she had at last revealed her master plan. During the quest, she is killed along with Keiichi in the fight against Lucien. Rika becomes the new leader of Silksong. Her Gravestone can be found Southeast of Falador in the cemetery. There is also a statue of her in the center of East Falador along with Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Shion, Bayrlstyx and Steve and in front of her stone. Trivia * Mion is based off the same character in When They Cry with the same name. * Strangely enough, Mion doesn't like killing in the Anime series and fears it especially when its her sister (Look how she panics when she sees Shion about to torture her), while in RuneScape, she enjoys it and says it helps relieve stress. Since her memory was wiped along with the rest, it was possible that she grew addicted after Ak-Haranu taught her the ways of combat. She also seems to be a bit more aggressive and brutal than her Anime counterpart, but she doesn't laugh crazily when someone dies because of her. Instead, she feels more relaxed and easier to talk to. It's not known why Jagex did it. * Another thing about Mion is her hair. Her hair is supposedly long in game while on her chat head, her hair is tied up. Jagex has yet to fix this. * Mion appears to be an adventurer and actually ventured more places than the Wise Old Man, which is weird since Mion is far more younger than him, and the Wise Old Man is a Saradominist Wizard. * While Mion wears Bandosian, she wears a Saradominist item along with it, which is weird since Bandos was partially an enemy with Saradomin. * Mion is allergic to seafood. If you attempt to use any type of fish (Like a Lobster or a Shark), a message will appear saying: "Mion backs away from you as you attempt to use the on her.", and move 3 squares back. If you attempt to talk to her, she will say: "What is that smell- oh don't tell me it's seafood! Get rid of those Zamorakian demons and speak to me then!" Category:Saradominists Category:Easterners Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists